OS Just forget the night
by Sunday03
Summary: Une petite suite pour 'Almost everything i wish i'd said the last time.' Contrairement à son précédent, cet OS est du point de vue de Kate Beckett.


_Uhm, uhm... Comme ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté ici. Et je sais que j'ai la fiction Esplanie en cours, je vous la mettrais à jours bientôt, PROMIS._  
_Voici de nouveau un OS Caskett. En fait, c'est du vieux, tout ça. Ecris y a longtemps, en fait c'est une "suite" au OS 'Almost everything i wish i'd said the last time'. **  
**_

_J'ai rien d'autre à dire, alors bonne lecture._

_Of course : Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

_I know you want to rest your head and just forget the night  
So you know I am going to stay right here by your side_

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'elle était garée. Elle avait décidé de prendre un moment pour le repérer. Était-il déjà là ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle préférait que ce soit le cas ou non. Elle avait donc fait attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas repérable et avait scruté la rue en face de celle où elle s'était garée. Elle n'avait pas mis plus de deux minutes avant de le trouver : il était déjà à l'intérieur. Installé à une table, un livre posé devant lui. Elle avait pris les huit autres minutes pour peser le pour et le contre. Oui, d'accord, elle lui avait déjà donné son accord la veille, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à l'appelé ? Pourquoi lui dire qu'il était rentré ? Pourquoi lui dire qu'il voulait la voir ? Il aurait pu arriver au 12th sans prévenir, comme il le faisait souvent. Il arrivait sans qu'elle ne l'appelle, lui apportant un café, un délicieux café. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ou plutôt à la réflexion qu'elle avait entrainée : était-ce ici l'endroit où il passait avant de la retrouver ? Il avait eu le monopole de la conversation, la veille. Quand il avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce café, elle avait accepté sans y penser. En fait, pendant tout le temps que l'appel avait duré, elle n'avait pensé à rien. C'est après que tout s'était chamboulé dans son esprit. Les questions avaient fusées, les peurs s'étaient faites plus présentes. Elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais son retour lui faisait peur également. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il revienne, non. Mais plutôt qu'il l'appelle sans rien mentionner de son été, sans questionner sur le sien, juste en demandant de la voir. Durant l'été, elle avait cherché à reprendre le contact une fois. Une seule fois. Il n'avait pas décroché. L'avait-il fait intentionnellement ? Si oui, pourquoi la contacter à présent. Elle avait laissé un message sur le répondeur. L'avait-il écouté ? Si non, le regrettait-il et voulait-il savoir ce qu'elle lui disait ? Peu importait, qu'il ait écouté ou non ce message, elle se sentait comme deux mois en arrière. Quand il était parti. Qu'il sache ce qu'elle lui avait avoué ou non, elle se sentait humilié encore une fois. Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'accrocher, de ne plus s'investir pour ne pas souffrir. Et il était arrivé dans sa vie telle une tempête. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortie de ses pensées. Elle ne regarda pas l'afficheur, sachant déjà qui était au bout de la ligne, elle décrocha.

**« Beckett ? » **

Elle ne voulait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, quand elle entendit sa voix un sourire illumina son visage. La peur, l'appréhension, la gêne, l'humiliation tout disparaissait. Le calme, la confiance, le bonheur, la joie prenait place en elle. Elle précisa qu'elle était juste à côté du café, et qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques secondes à le rejoindre. Une fois raccroché, elle mit son téléphone dans sa poche et sortie de sa voiture, enfin. Elle avait posé son regard sur la porte d'entrée et prit une grande respiration avant de jeté un coup d'œil de chaque côté de la route pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait traverser sans danger.

Encore une fois la peur l'assaillit, l'hésitation se faisait ressentir. Mais elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour, peu importait qu'il est écouté son message, elle trouverait bien une parade. Elle saurait comment se sortir de là. Elle prit tout de même une nouvelle grande respiration et poussa la porte. Elle fit semblant de le chercher, puisqu'elle l'observait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir où il se trouvait dans le café. Ce n'est qu'à son arrivée à la table qu'il releva la tête et la vit. Un sourire charmeur, mais bien sincère vint se peindre sur son visage. Il se leva alors qu'elle s'asseyait, mais il était un homme galant.

**« Vous n'êtes pas obligé Castle. »**

**« C'est ce que l'on fait quand une dame nous rejoint. »**

Elle sourit. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il faisait exprès de ce comportait ainsi pour la mettre mal à l'aise, ou si il s'y appliquait pour lui rappeler qu'elle était une femme – ce qu'elle voulait faire oublier dans son métier. Le silence prenait place, elle se sentait moins sûre d'elle face à lui : il arborait ce sourire victorieux. Il avait pris connaissance de son message, et pensait maintenant avoir une emprise, un pouvoir sur elle. Ce qu'elle regrettait le soir où elle l'avait appelé. Elle allait feindre l'ignorance et demander ce qui provoquer ce sourire lorsqu'une serveuse vint à leur table. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise : deux cafés à emporter leurs était servis. Il ne cesserait de la surprendre.

**« J'ai**** pris comme d'habitude, j'espère que vos goûts n'ont pas changés ? »**

**« Non, Castle. Rien n'a changé. »**

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de dire merci ? Cette réponse était bonne pour être décortiquée par l'écrivain. En plus de lui avoir commandé un café, il avait aussi précisé qu'il soit à emporter. Cela serait utile dans le cas où leur conversation prendrait une tournure qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Il lui souriait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une gorgée. Elle se saisit aussi de sa boisson, et avant de la goûter lui demanda.

**« Vous m'avez juste demandé de vous retrouver ici pour boire un café ? Ou vous voulez m'annoncer en personne que vous ne reviendrez pas, finalement ? »**

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Et elle espérait tout autant que son visage ne trahisse rien. Ses questions étaient loin d'être désintéressées et anodines. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait appelé, pourquoi il l'avait fait venir ici. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

**« ****Uhm, d'abord, si vous le permettez, je voudrais m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait hier soir. M'excuser pour votre appel que je n'ai pas pris. »**

**« ****Ça**** va, Castle. C'est rien et plus que déjà oublié. »**

**« Non, j'y tiens. Je n'ai même pas regardé qui appelait, sinon vous pouvez être sûre que j'aurai rappelé en suivant. C'est juste que j'étais dans ma bulle. Il m'arrive, quand j'écris, d'être tellement inspiré que je me renferme à tout ce qui est extérieur. »**

**« J'en déduis que vos vacances ont été productives ? »**

Elle baissa le regard et prit une gorgée de son café. Elle pouvait deviner le sourire qu'il arborait : la jalousie avait clairement été audible dans sa voix lors de cette dernière réplique. Il prit quelque seconde avant de lui répondre. Profitait-il du moment ?

**« ****Eh bien, oui. Cela avait toujours été le but, non ? »**

**« Je crois, oui. Oui, mais avouez que les doutes pouvaient être permis. »**

**« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne partais pas seul ? »**

Cherchait-il à lui faire avouer sa jalousie ? Il n'avait pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Elle ne répondit pas, et c'est comme s'il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle le fasse. Il poursuivait comme si de rien n'était.

**« Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux vous retourner la question. »**

**« Je ne prends jamais de vacances… »**

Elle avait insisté sur le mot jamais. Espérant, secrètement, qu'il comprendrait le sous-entendu. Mais apparemment non.

**« Je sais bien. Je veux dire par-là que si le fait d'être accompagné nuit à son travail, je peux douter que ces derniers mois ont été productif****s pour les départements criminelle et antivol du 12th. »**

Elle arqua un sourcil. Où voulait-il en venir avec ces insinuations ? Allait-il à la pêche aux informations ? Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il était celui qui était parti et l'avait laissé. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer jaloux et curieux.

**« Castle, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »**

Oui, elle évitait le sujet. Elle avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion, ou plutôt à qui. Mais elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle en avait déjà trop dit avec ce message sur son répondeur. Elle n'allait pas s'infliger une seconde humiliation. Non, Richard Castle ne gagnerait plus contre elle. Beckett savait comment la jouer face à lui, à présent.

**« Vous vous rappelez que vous m'aviez questionné sur mon retou****r ? Je vous avais dit que je serais rentré pour l'automne. Eh bien, l'été est loin et nous sommes déjà en Octobre. »**

**« Castle… »**

Là, il n'y avait plus de doute : il avait écouté son message. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dire autre chose que son nom. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à prononcer son nom. Il semblait lui laissait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'il était venu ici pour se moquer d'elle et de son message de fille déprimée sur son répondeur, non ? Il ne pouvait pas juste être le Richard Castle qu'elle connaissait ? Il était vraiment obligé de faire ça ?

**« Je suis désolé, Kate. »**

**« ****Ça**** va, Castle. L'automne, c'est vague. On n'a jamais parlé de date précise. »**

Kate. Castle. Elle utilisait volontairement le nom de famille. Elle l'avait dit quelques instants plutôt : rien n'avait changé. Tout était pareil, autrement dit. Et leur relation faisait partie de ce rien, de ce tout. Elle essayait de sourire afin qu'il laisse tombé. Il était revenu et c'était le principal, non ?

**« Bien. Alors vous êtes toujours d'accord pour que je revienne ? »**

**« Votre présence dans mon équipe n'est pas un fait qui me réjouit, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je vous rappelle. Vous avez décidez de m'ennuyer, et vous avez le soutient du Maire. Alors tant que vous lui direz avoir des recherches à faire, je suis obligée de vous supporter. »**

**« Bien. »**

Elle avait arboré son sourire spécial Castle. Ce sourire qu'elle portait quand elle cherchait à l'éloigner, à dévier la conversation. Quand elle cherchait à lui cachait qu'elle mentait et ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Cela avait entraîné une réaction logique et naturelle chez l'écrivain : il lui avait répondu sur un ton plus glacial et son sourire avait disparu. Elle l'avait vraisemblablement blessé, et elle ne savait pas ce que cela provoquait chez elle. Son sourire aussi avait disparu alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le bleu de ceux de l'écrivain. A sa grande surprise, il brisa ce lien le premier. Oui, il dévia son regard sur le livre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il le fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé devant elle. Elle baissa le regard et étudia le livre avec précision. Il avait fait plus que le terminer puisque ce qu'il lui tendait portait déjà une couverture, couverture qu'elle redoutait depuis le jour où elle avait appris le titre de ce tome, dans le même esprit que les précédents.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« Nikki Heat, s'est écrit dessus. »**

**« Je sais bien, mais pourquoi me le donner ? »**

**« Vous êtes l'inspiration, vous devriez toujours lire avant tout le monde. »**

_C'est pour me faire pardonner pour le silence radio des mois précédents._ Voilà la réponse qu'elle avait espérée. Elle lui en voulait, clairement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle avait rompu, avant l'été. Il n'était donc pas vraiment fautif. Mais, à présent, il devait avoir une légère idée sur l'état dans lequel elle avait passé son été. Son message était plutôt transparent. Et il l'avait écouté. Certainement plus d'une fois, ou alors il était vraiment doué. Elle soupira et prit une gorgée de son café. Le silence prit place entre eux. Elle brisa le silence, sa voix surprenant Castle.

**« Je vous appelle si un corps apparait ? »**

Elle essayait d'avoir un ton neutre, que son impatience et son anxiété quant à la réponse ne soient pas visibles. Les yeux de l'écrivain croisa les siens, il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que ses derniers ne fuient. Elle resserra l'emprise que sa main avait sur son gobelet de café.

**« ****Bien sûr »**

**« Je.. je dois y aller. »**

Elle ne le salua pas. Après tout elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être allaient-ils se revoir aussitôt ils se seraient quittés. Sans doute qu'elle passerait la matinée à se mettre à jour dans ses vieux rapports. Elle n'en savait rien. Alors, elle se saisit du livre et se leva, elle attendit quelque secondes puis lui sourit et quitta leur table pour de bon.

Elle s'en voulait quelque peu, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester face à lui. S'il reprenait leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé- avant Gina, avant son message sur son répondeur – tout irait pour le mieux. Pas de nouvelle humiliation. Car elle en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre Castle lui dire qu'il savait tout, mais qu'il était avec une autre et qu'il aimait cette autre et que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait fait venir que dans ce seul but. Et elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ils pouvaient faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit, ils devaient y arriver.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était stoppée sur le trottoir quand elle l'entendit l'interpeller.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »**

Elle se retourna. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise de laisser tomber. Que si elle pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il devait en faire autant. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas – même si cette partie serait un mensonge. Mais plus dur que d'être rejetée serait d'être traitée comme une victime et qu'il ne cesse de lui dire qu'il était désolée ou autre banalités qui ne sont bonnes pour personne. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la mise au point, il fit les quelques pas qui les séparer et continua.

**« Je ne suis pas venu pour vous donner le livre ou même pour vous annoncer que j****'étais de retour. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez dit, je… J'ai pas votre message en entier. Il est coupé. Je n'ai pas la fin. J'aimerai connaître la fin, Beckett. »**

Elle crut que tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Alors il ne savait pas ?! Donc, il serait définitivement plus facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puisque pour Castle, rien ne s'était passé. D'un autre côté, elle maudit le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains, il n'entendait pas.

**« ****Qu'elle est la dernière chose que vous avez entendu ? »**

Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser paraitre sa peur, mais aussi ne pas lui laisser voir qu'elle préparait un mensonge à vitesse grand V.

**« Appelle-moi. Vite. Je t'en prie. »**

Mince ! Si le message avait été plus court, elle aurait pu s'en tirer plus facilement. Elle fronça les sourcils et baissa le regard. En le relevant elle arborait un sourire qui se voulait sûr, mais rien n'était moins sûr que Kate Beckett à ce moment-là.

**« Rien de plus, je crois que j'a****i dû souhaiter que vous ayez réussi à avancer, dans le livre comme avec Gina. »**

Elle fit un signe de tête comme pour mettre fin à la discussion et traversa la route. Une fois de l'autre côté elle remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait eu aucune voiture, elle venait de traverser sans regarder. Elle voulait mettre de la distance entre son écrivain et elle, mais pas autant de distance que ça non plus. Elle crut d'ailleurs que distance il y avait, mais en entendant sa voix, elle sut que non.

**« Bien, pour ce qui est d****u livre, vous pouvez voir que tout va bien. Pour ce qui est de Gina… c'est fini. »**

**« Castle, je suis désolée pour vous, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Mais si vous voulez en parler, peut-être plus tard, d'accord ? »**

Elle n'attendit pas d'approbation et tenta d'ouvrir la portière, chose qui lui fut impossible puisque Castle l'en empêcha. En effet, il l'attrapa par la taille et fit rencontrer son dos avec la voiture, lui faisant tomber son café au passage.

**« ****Ce dont je veux parler c'est de votre message. Message qui a provoquait la fin de mon couple. Message qui, de tout son long, me laisse dans l'impossibilité de croire que vous ayez finit avec ça. Et je veux en parler maintenant ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit, Kate ? »**

Elle se sentait fragile, frêle, vulnérable, apeurée, au pied du mur. Elle essaya de s'en sortir, encore une fois, avec une pirouette.

**« Je suis désolée, sincèrement, si je suis la cause de votre rupture. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée, on était sur une affaire dét****estable au plus haut point, fatigante. C'est juste que… vous me manquiez. Je veux dire, depuis que vous êtes avec nous, je n'avais plus ressentie de fatigue de ce genre. Dans ce genre d'affaire, à la fin de ce genre de journée, vous êtes là, souriant, plein d'espoir, presque innocent. Vous me redonner le sourire, vous me faites oublier les atrocités auxquelles je suis confrontée. J'ai réalisé que je voulais que vous reveniez, mais vous ne donniez aucune nouvelle. J'ai juste prit mon téléphone, composé votre numéro et j'ai dit tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait une telle proportion pour votre petite amie. »**

Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et baissa le regard. Glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, il releva son visage alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

**« Gina n'est pas au courant du message. C'est moi qui aie mis fin à notre relation. C'est moi qui aie donné une telle proportion à votre message.**** J'ai juste cru que la fin impliquait autre chose et que de préciser mon célibat vous encouragerez à vous répéter. C'était… stupide de ma part.****»**

Elle le regarda partir. Elle réalisa qu'alors son gobelet n'avait pas tenu le choc, le livre de Castle, lui, était resté à sa place dans sa main. Elle le serra et ferma les yeux avant de lâcher, assez fort pour qu'il entende puisqu'il s'était éloigné.

**« Je t'aime ! »** Elle prit une profonde respiration, redoublant de force pour garder ses yeux fermé : ce qui lui donnait le courage de lui dire la vérité. **« Je t'****aime, voilà ce que j'ai dit à la fin du message. »**

Quand elle se décida à rouvrir les yeux, elle vit qu'il ne lui faisait pas face, bien qu'il se fût arrêté dans sa marche. Elle prit une nouvelle fois une profonde respiration, posa le livre sur le capot de sa voiture et s'avança pour le rejoindre. Elle se mit face à lui, elle détesta ce qu'elle vit dans son regard. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'elle avait dit mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu et pensait que maintenant c'était fini. Il n'avait pas attendu avant l'été, elle n'avait pas attendu après. Mais il avait tout faux. TOUT.

**« ****Appelle-moi. Vite. Je t'en prie. **_**Je t'aime.**_**»**

Elle avait un petit sourire, traduisant sa sincérité mais son ignorance sur ce qu'il pensait. Il restait toujours muet et stoïque. Elle hésita un peu, puis laissa tomber tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs. Elle approcha son visage du sien, sans briser l'invisible lien qu'avaient établi leurs regards. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, analysant le moindre signe d'approbation ou de désapprobation de la part de l'homme face à elle. Son baiser n'avait été qu'un léger toucher, elle se demandait s'il l'avait même sentie. Elle s'était éloignée, à peine, mais juste assez pour lui laisser l'espace nécessaire pour partir, si c'était ce qu'il désirait.

**« J'ai essayé de te le dire avant ton départ, mais… »**

Il bougea enfin : il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui demandant implicitement de ne rien dire de plus. Il sourit à son tour, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.


End file.
